


Three Days in May

by b_blueberry



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Post-Battle of Five Armies, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_blueberry/pseuds/b_blueberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter was too cold.</p><p>Summer was too hot.</p><p>But those three days in May, were just perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days in May

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

One  could not believe how hot it could become inside the mountain during the summer. Or how cold it could get for a few weeks during winter. Bilbo felt the cold to his bones. Not even hot tea or warm fire could make him feel better. It was simply too cold.

But then spring came. And it was always the same. Bilbo would swear it was a pattern.

The opening of the first flower bud on the southern slope was always followed by a rainy day. Then it got warmer again for two days while the nights were still cold. Then the fog fell, so thick you couldn’t even see Dale from the Battlements. The fog was slowly blown. The first day the wind was quite strong, but by the fourth day all you could feel was a light breeze.

And then happened those perfect three days in May.

It was not too hot  or too cold. The humidity was just right and there was a light breeze cooling you down if you were standing under the sun.

And why were those days so perfect to Bilbo?

The answer is quite simple.

It’s because he got to spend them with Thorin.

No interruptions, no meetings, no emergencies, no anything. Just two bodies, joined together, breathing in each other air.

It was indeed a very good morning for Bilbo. With the balcony door opened, allowing the breeze to cool down their heated skin, Bilbo had absolutely nothing to complain.

Thorin, being on top of him chose a torturously slow pace - not that Bilbo minded, but it just wasn’t enough. The feeling within him build slowly, but now it was missing that tipping point, the one that would release the heat that has been pooling in his belly. With his toes curling and his nails digging into Thorin’s back, the way that his spine was curved, a painful reminder that he wasn’t young anymore, he hoped that Thorin would get the message. But Thorin was either teasing him, or enjoying himself too much to notice.

Every time Thorin pushed in Bilbo shivered, and every thrust was just another one away from release.

“Faster,” he finally moaned close to Thorin’s ear.

And without saying a word the dwarf obliged. Thorin snapped his hips faster and Bilbo felt his world shift.

Thorin used one hand to support himself and the other one to hold Bilbo in place as he helped him ride out his orgasm.

Bilbo became pliant in his arms and Thorin only needed to roll his hips a few more times before he came.

Exhausted and sated, he rolled onto his side of the bed, pulling Bilbo on top of him.

“Mhmm,” Thorin closed his eyes and relaxed, allowing his heart beat to go back to normal.

“It’s true,” finally said Bilbo after a few minutes of silence.

“What’s true?”

“Dwarves _do_ make low, rumbling, purring noises when content.”

Thorin let out a laugh. “Where on Arda did you hear that?” he asked as he ran his hand down Bilbo’s spine.

Bilbo rested a chin on Thorin’s chest and looked the dwarf directly into his eyes. “I don’t know. I must have read it somewhere.”

Thorin pressed a quick kiss to Bilbo’s lips. “I don’t purr,” he stated firmly.

“You do, when you are content.”

“I do not.”

“And now you’re pouting,” smiled Bilbo and kissed Thorin’s nose. “You also snuggle.”

“I never snuggled before.”

“But now you do.”

“Now I do,” smiled Thorin.

“Then it must be something about your bed companion that made you change your mind.”

“Oh, it was. I never went to bed snuggling, but I always woke up snuggling.”

“He sounds amazing,” said Bilbo. “Tell me more about him.”

“Are you fishing for compliments?”

“Maybe,” answered Bilbo cheekily. “I do get to keep you for the whole three days without interruptions. We have to find something to entertain ourselves for that time.”

“I have a few ideas?”

“You do?”

Thorin pulled Bilbo into a passionate kiss and that was all the explanation needed.


End file.
